Cien palabras
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: [Colección de drabbles sin orden o relación entre ellos, basadas en palabras propuestas en el foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. De noches, luces y sombras

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Cien palabras**

De noches, luces y sombras

Los monstruos existen. Hikari lo sabe, aunque no los haya visto más que en sueños. Le susurran al oído y se esconden en las sombras, la mantienen despierta tras una pesadilla. Quiere alejar las imágenes que evocan y que son todo pensamiento, pero su escondite bajo el cubrecama parece débil, muy débil.

Hikari hunde la cara contra la almohada y no se levanta cuando siente la necesidad. Su hermano le ayuda a lavar las sábanas en la madrugada y ella quiere creer que será más valiente la siguiente noche.

Pero la oscuridad siempre llega antes que la luz. Y espera.

* * *

 **Cubrecama:** Colcha **.** _Propuesta por Chia Moon_


	2. Tan cierto como el cielo

**Cien palabras**

Tan cierto como el cielo

Yamato sabe que muchos no entienden por qué eligió su carrera, por qué prefiere un camino que lo arrastra lejos y que lo lleva a laberintos misteriosos. Aún cuando los años han conocido la paz.

En parte, es el deber. Hay muchos peligros allá afuera y quiere ser parte de la solución.

En parte, también, es el regreso. Puede irse y saber que los brazos de Sora todavía lo van a sostener cuando regrese. Puede irse y saber que sus hijos correrán a buscarlo cuando lo vean. Puede irse porque sabe que tiene una familia y un lugar para volver.

* * *

 **Familia:** La familia se ha modificado con el tiempo, pero siempre ha existido, es un grupo social universal. _Propuesta por AlenDarkStar_


	3. Pochemuchka

**Cien palabras**

Pochemuchka

Koushiro se despierta en la noche con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua. No quiere pensarla.

Cerca está, más lejos de lo que quisiera pero lo suficientemente accesible, su computadora. La descubrió como un perfecto escudo, una protección. Se zambulle en busca de cosas con las que pueda llenar los espacios vacíos y que le ayuden a pensar en algo diferente. Si la pregunta se queda en el fondo de su mente, puede hacerla pequeña y dejarla allí, entre datos que no parecen tan relevantes.

Hay muchas cosas que quiere descubrir antes de permitirse preguntarse quién es él.

* * *

 **Pochemuchka** (ruso): Una persona que hace demasiadas preguntas. _Propuesta por mí._


	4. Kuebiko

**Cien palabras**

Kuebiko

El emperador no se derrumba cuando escucha los quejidos, el dolor y la agonía. No se estremece cuando mira los ojos de Wormmon, la súplica perdida en silencio. No se entristece al ver el caos que cosecha. Él no se derrumba ni se arrepiente, ni sueña ni llora. Siente… nada.

Hasta que lo hace.

Lo curioso es que sucede todo a la vez. Escucha los llantos, los gritos y la rabia. Cierra los ojos, pero las voces persisten. Ken se derrumba en el desierto, con la ausencia de Wormmon en sus brazos y el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

* * *

 **Kuebiko** : Darse cuenta que se está exhausto luego de llevar a cabo actos de violencia. _Propuesta por SkuAg_


	5. Abenrot

Para _MonoAzul._

 **Cien Palabras**

Abenrot

A Mimi siempre le gustó la sonrisa de Sora. Le gusta pensar que para ella es más amplia y más alegre, que los ojos se llenan de luz.

Le gusta el color de su cabello, también. Es el color del color del cielo cuando se esconde el sol. El color de la noche antes de que toque el día.

Le gusta decirle a Sora lo que le gusta de ella, aunque sea para verla sonrojarse. A veces está tentada a pensar en lo que podrían ser, pero no lo hace. Porque le gusta verla feliz, aunque sea con alguien más.

* * *

 **Abenrot** (alemán): el color del cielo mientras el sol se oculta. _Propuesta por mí._


	6. Ailurafilia

**Cien palabras**

Ailurafilia

Se ríe cuando Tailmon se acurruca en un rincón de la cama, enfurruñada y ofendida. Miko le había sido muy indiferente. Solía pasear y escaparse de la casa, se ignoraban felizmente. Bea, pequeña y despierta, traviesa gatita, no se deja intimidar por las miradas de Tailmon.

—No me agradas, Hikari —dice Tailmon, que no quiere ceder ni un ápice—. A veces no me agradas.

Hikari toma una foto de su gatita recién llegada al hogar, de su enojada compañera que no sabe compartir su espacio, y se la envía a Sora. Sabe que ama a los gatos tanto como ella.

* * *

 **Ailurafilia** : Amor y fascinación por los gatos. _Propuesta por Chia Moon_


	7. Lo que era promesa

**Cien palabras**

Lo que era promesa

Meiko quería pensar que había una promesa entre ellas dos. Quiso aferrarse a la idea que Meicoomon aún podía volver y que podían volver a encontrarse otra vez. En el pasado, siempre funcionó. En el pasado, y lo sabe bien, ella podía ayudarle a encontrar el camino de regreso.

¿Es que ahora está demasiado hundida para alcanzarla? ¿Es que Meiko ya no es suficiente? Son dudas que la alcanzan, cada vez con más frecuencia. Son dudas paralizantes. Es inútil para Meicoomon si no puede ayudar, es inútil si se deja llevar por el miedo. Pero, ¿qué puede hacer?

Quisiera... Quisiera...

* * *

 **Promesa:** Decir [una persona] que hará o dirá algo, comprometiéndose u obligándose a ello. _Propuesta por Freyja af-Folkvangr_


	8. Reencuentros

**Cien palabras**

Reencuentros

Taichi no sabe dónde está. Sus ojos lo engañan, está seguro, pero estira los brazos hasta alcanzar a Daisuke, que lo mira a distancia imprudente. Y es todo muy irreal, inefable. Las siluetas se aclaran lentamente y reconoce la mirada de Iori y la sonrisa Miyako. Ken está más lejos, pero camina en su dirección y parece aturdido. Se pregunta si están tan sorprendidos como él, si puede llevarlos a casa.

Y ríe, porque los encontró aún cuando no sabía en qué lugar debía buscarlos. Los atrapa torpemente entre sus brazos y está tan perdido como ellos pero... los encontró.

* * *

 **Inefable** : Algo tan increíble que no puede ser explicado con palabras. ___P_ ropuesta por Midnigttreasure__

* * *

Extraño a los chicos de 02 :(


	9. Nunchi

**Cien palabras**

Nunchi

La discusión entre Mimi y Palmon sigue en el fondo de su mente flotando como una nube hasta la entrada de la noche y más allá. El odio es un sentimiento tan contrario al amor que Sora sabe que Mimi es incapaz de sentirlo. O tal vez sí es capaz, pero no debería. Ella es una niña buena, con una familia amorosa y un corazón suave.

Sora, que la había dejado, se pregunta si puede ayudarle con palabras y crear un puente para traer a la Mimi que conoció meses a esa niña con vestido de princesa. Tiene que intentarlo.

* * *

 **Nunchi** (coreano): Implica una comprensión del ánimo y los sentimientos de las otras personas que nos rodean, sin necesidad de que estas den una explicación al respecto. _Propuesta por mí._


	10. Viraha

**Cien palabras**

Viraha

Ella era dos años más joven y Daisuke aún no podía entender la relación que tuvieron. No era sólo la distancia, el Mundo Digital acortaba universos, y además Francia no se sentía tan lejana. Hablaban mucho, también, porque Mitsuko no encontraba razón para callar y a él gustaba conversar. Tuvieron citas, algunas veces.

Entonces, él se fue.

Estados Unidos era tierra de oportunidad y era sueño y futuro. Daisuke le dijo adiós a sus veranos de ilusión y a la joven de Francia. No fue totalmente inesperado, pero su ausencia caló profundo. El amor, al encontrarte, no siempre te suelta.

* * *

 **Viraha** : Descubrimiento del amor a través de la separación. A veces alejarnos de alguien es lo más doloroso, pero a su vez necesario para descubrir lo que previamente no podíamos nombrar: nuestro amor por esa persona. Propuesta por Freyja af-Folkvangr


	11. Lo que buscaba

**Cien palabras**

Lo que buscaba

Se encontró caminando en un campo de flores. Estaban rodeadas de una tenue luminiscencia azul aquellas pequeñas flores. No se tomó tiempo para contemplarlas porque no estaba allí para admirar el mundo que la rodeaba.

Maki estaba buscando algo mucho más importante.

Le habían arrebatado a Bakumon y le habían quitado el propósito a ambos, antes. Por mucho tiempo, se preguntó las razones escondidas. Luego, las cuestiones se disolvieron en algo más oscuro que el dolor.

Maki había vuelto al Mundo Digital para encontrar a su compañero. Para demostrarles que ellos, que Bakumon y ella, también podrían haber sido _elegidos_.

* * *

 **Luminiscencia** : propiedad de un cuerpo de emitir una luz débil, pero visible en la oscuridad. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_


	12. Cafuné

**Cien palabras**

Cafuné

Ken no se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona táctil. Siempre había sido muy consciente de su cuerpo, de la posición y de sus cambios. Se mantenía, se enderezaba en la misma postura. Austero, disciplinado. Quizá era un atisbo del pasado controlado que se le escapaba por los poros, aún cuando intentaba evitarlo.

Se sorprendió cuando notó lo mucho que Miyako vivía a través de sus manos. Moldeaba el mundo, al parecer, con ellas.

Hubo un golpe, de reproche. Solo uno. Hubo roces y abrazos de consuelo, hubo caricias contra su cabello cuando estaban solos. Le brindó sosiego.

* * *

 **Cafuné** (portugués): el acto de acariciar el cabello de alguien. _Propuesta por Freyja af-Folkvangr_


	13. Eigengrau

**Cien palabras**

Eigengrau

Hikari nunca había cuestionado el por qué Homeostasis hablaba con ella, a través de ella. Sabía que era la única que podía oír. Y le hablaron. Susurraron. Preguntaron cómo se suponía que dieran el mensaje si no podían escucharlos.

Ella tenía ocho años y cerró los ojos cuando se lo pidieron. No pudo ver lo que pasaba, porque la luz se disolvió y el color detrás de sus párpados no tenía nombre conocido. Su hermano le dijo luego que había brillado, pero ella no se atrevió a decir lo que había sentido.

Cuando cerró los ojos, Hikari solo encontró ausencia.

* * *

 **Eigengrau** (alemán): el color que vemos en ausencia de luz. _Propuesta por Japiera_


	14. De nubes iridiscentes

**Cien palabras**

De nubes iridiscentes

Yamato nunca había visto tantas nubes con los colores del arcoíris. Quizá era un acontecimiento común en el Mundo Digital pero era la primera vez que ocurría desde que habían llegado. En el atardecer, señaló el cielo y dejó que Takeru viese el blanco pintado de colores. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ilusión.

Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, no se contentó con la visión.

—¡Koushiro-kun! ¡Koushiro-kun! —Llamó.

Mientras su amigo pelirrojo le explicaba a Takeru lo que era la iridiscencia, Yamato dejó que las palabras fluyeran en el fondo como un río distante. Se preguntaba cómo se verían _ellos_ desde el cielo.

* * *

 **Iridiscencia** : fenómeno óptico donde el tono de la luz varía creando pequeños arco iris. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_


	15. Fernweh

**Cien palabras**

Fernweh

Observa a Tailmon mirando su digihuevo caer entre los árboles en la visión que los lleva hacia el pasado. El cuerpo se le eriza en la comprensión y las palabras escapan de su boca como si hubiese olvidado que la pueden escuchar.

Piyomon, que recuerda esos primeros días, esos instantes que no tuvo con Sora ni con Tailmon, se acerca y la consuela. La apacigua pero no niega la punzada de pena. Su intención no entorpece la nostalgia. Aquellos momentos que compartió no se pueden repetir.

Sigue siendo un anhelo frágil. Tailmon _todavía_ tiene las memorias de Wizardmon para atesorar.

* * *

 **Fernweh** (alemán): sentir nostalgia de un lugar en el que nunca has estado. _Propuesta por Freyja af-Folkvangr_


	16. Kenopsia

**Cien palabras**

Kenopsia

La sala de computación permaneció muda durante toda su estancia. La paz lo acompañó hasta que terminó con su tarea. Koushiro no dejaba de asombrarse por la quietud que respiraba la escuela después de las últimas horas, el ajetreo parecía disolverse al atardecer.

—Es muy inquietante, ¿no crees? El silencio de la escuela, quiero decir. No me gusta venir a esta hora, Izumi-senpai, pero tuve que…

Koushiro no le preguntó cómo sabía su nombre ni cuál era el suyo. Se fijó en el color de su cabello, un mar de lavanda, y la dejó hablar hasta que las palabras se terminaron.

* * *

 **Kenopsia** : La inquietante y triste atmósfera de un lugar que suele estar lleno de gente pero ahora está vacío. _Propuesta por SkuAg_


	17. Jajatzaca

**Cien palabras**

Jajatzaca

Hikari, a veces, sueña con su hermano desapareciendo en un mar de escombros. Con Wizardmon interponiéndose delante de Tailmon y de ella. Con las sombras. Con un payaso, con una marioneta, con muchas figuras pequeñas. Con las lágrimas de Takeru. Con ausencias e injusticias. A veces, muchas veces, ella sueña en negro y desesperanza.

Algo se desgarra un poco con cada recuerdo, con las imágenes que nublan la conciencia.

Hikari no es muy fuerte, pero quiere serlo. Recuerda una frase, una con dueño olvidado, que dice que el corazón más hermoso es el que puede amar mientras lo están rompiendo.

* * *

 **Jajatzaca** : sonar como algo que se desgarra. _Propuesta por LeCielVAN_


	18. Limerencia

**Cien palabras**

Limerencia

Koushiro mira a Hikari hasta que la pierde de vista. Lo persiguen sus ojos cobrizos y refleja su sonrisa luminosa sin poder evitarlo. Es un misterio y no puede dejar de mirarla. Quiere entenderla, saberlo todo. Las definiciones se le escapan para explicarla. Y él, que no puede verse hablando con Taichi, se siente atrapado en el silencio.

Hasta que Takeru Takaishi lo descubre mirando a Hikari, desde luego.

—Así que estás enamorado de mi mejor amiga —comenta. Hay un deje de seriedad detrás de las palabras.

Koushiro parpadea ante la sonrisa de Takeru.

—No esperará para siempre, ¿sabes? Deberías hablarle.

* * *

 **Limerencia** : estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_


	19. Stushevatsia

**Cien palabras**

Stushevatsia

Una vez alguien, probablemente Daisuke, le preguntó si extrañaba la fama. Ken no recuerda el rostro ni la entonación pero imagina que es su mejor amigo pese a que Miyako es la que se encarga de traer luz a los temas oscuros. Miyako, sorprendentemente, no había preguntado eso. Quizá no necesitaba oírlo.

Ken recuerda, sí, la respuesta que dio. ¿La falta de ojos juzgándolo con cada paso? ¿La insistencia de las miradas? ¿El peso que le dejaban? Él se perdió de la vista pública como un niño genio y no le molestó jamás. Ese lugar siempre, _siempre_ , sería de Osamu.

* * *

 **Stushevatsia** (ruso): significa ser menos apreciable, desplazarse hacia un segundo plano, perder un papel importante. _Propuesta por LeCielVAN_


	20. Rückkehrunruhe

**Cien palabras**

Rückkehrunruhe

Empieza como una broma. Takeru recuerda la sonrisa de su madre detrás de la propuesta. En el espejismo del recuerdo, el viaje al Mundo Digital se apaga. Toma un lápiz y escribe. A veces, dibuja. Las palabras son torpes y los dibujos carecen de belleza... Pero la idea se queda con él y lo persigue hasta en sueños.

No quiere olvidar aquel verano.

Pasan el tiempo y Patamon se queda en un rincón de su escritorio, esperando, pero el insistente golpe de las teclas no se detiene. Las palabras en la pantalla devoran la ansiedad.

No quiere olvidar aquel verano.

* * *

 **Rückkehrunruhe** : El sentimiento de volver de un viaje hermoso solo para notar lo rápido que lo vas olvidando. _Propuesta por SkuAg_


	21. Entre ocaso y ocaso

**Cien palabras**

Entre ocaso y ocaso

Es una historia de heroísmo. Y la repiten las noticias hasta que ya no hay escape. Es la historia de un policía que no volverá a casa y podría ser otra triste historia de las tantas que ve en los periódicos cada día. Es la historia de una familia que se rompe, irremediable y dolorosamente. Es la historia de un hijo que no podrá conocer a su padre.

Podría ser una historia cualquiera. Pero no lo es.

Porque Hiroki muere. Y así el mundo se estremece, desde sus cimientos, para Yukio.

No era una historia cualquiera. Era la que importaba.

* * *

 **Ocaso** : Decadencia o desaparición de algo. _Propuesta por mí._


	22. Kogarashi

**Cien palabras  
** Kogarashi

Fueron al Mundo Digital en invierno. Y el viento de la estación, que le roba los últimos suspiros al otoño, lo llena de nostalgia en su llegada ineludible.

Daigo quiere aferrarse, especialmente, a los recuerdos que dejaron los primeros días. Están llenos de color y calidez.

Es un pensamiento egoísta pero no puede evitar preferir el principio feliz por encima del dolor del final. Porque el final fue amargo. Fue dolor y muerte y despedida. Fue ver los ojos de Maki llenarse de nubes turbulentas que le quitaron la luz y la sonrisa.

Para ella jamás se terminó aquel invierno.

* * *

 **Kogarashi** : el viento frío que nos hace saber de la llegada del invierno. _Propuesta por LeCielVAN_


	23. Ice cream

**Cien palabras  
**

Ice cream

Miyako se ríe de la alegría infantil que hay en los ojos de Hikari. Rara vez la pueden ver así. Se contagian de ello, todos. Daisuke los lidera porque por supuesto que lo hace. Takeru sonríe su sonrisa más grande mientras que Ken sacude la cabeza con indulgencia.

—¿Todo esto por una heladería nueva? —pregunta Iori, la sonrisa desmiente su tono.

—No es cualquier cosa —dice Takeru, todo seriedad—. Estamos en una misión. Incluso traigo una hoja de cotejo para comprobar...

—Dicen que el helado no se derrite —explica Hikari.

El puntapié que le da a Takeru es completamente esperado.

* * *

 **Cotejo** : Comparación y examen de dos cosas para apreciar sus semejanzas y diferencias. _Propuesta por BluesHead-GreenEyes_ __


	24. Tsundoku

**Cien palabras  
**

Tsundoku

Publicaron el tercer libro, decía el correo. Takeru quería avisarte de antemano, señalaba y podría sentir la calidez de Sora desde el remitente. Porque era una disculpa más que un reproche.

El silencio y la distancia fueron su respuesta. Meiko espera que ellos entiendan que esa es su aceptación.

Se detiene en la tienda que queda a unas calles de su casa y busca entre sus estantes. No puede evitarlo. Le toma más de un instante reponerse cuando lo encuentra.

Compra el libro.

Lo que Takeru escribió sobre Meicoomon se quedará con todas las otras historias que no quiere revivir.

* * *

 **Tsundoku** : el acto de comprar un libro y no leerlo, generalmente dejarlo apilado junto a otros libros sin leer. _Propuesta por SkuAg_.


	25. Irusu

**Cien palabras  
**

Irusu

Le pesan los párpados. Puede escuchar un sonido en el fondo pero se siente lejano, inalcanzable. No es el bebé, está seguro. Completamente. No es el llanto del recién nacido que acorta sus noches y está agradecido. Es una de esas raras mañanas estiradas que no recuerda apreciar tanto antes que naciera Daiki.

—Es tu turno —dice Mitsuko. Suena tan dormida como él se siente.

Se gira para abrazarla.

—No es Daiki —suspira contra su pelo y sonríe—. Alguien toca la puerta.

Ella exhala y se acomoda en sus brazos.

—No te levantes entonces.

Daisuke se queda justo donde está.

* * *

 **Irusu** : pretender no estar en casa cuando alguien golpea tu puerta. _Propuesta por SkuAg._


	26. Gaman

**Cien palabras  
**

Gaman

Gennai les habla de guardianes encerrados gracias a poderes oscuros y les dice que deben sacrificar los emblemas que viven en sus corazones. Se toman un momento, desde luego. Es difícil pensar en algo más duro que dar una parte esencial de ti mismo a alguien que no conoces.

Pero lo harán, por supuesto.

Deberían estar acostumbrados a pagar un precio por cada momento con los digimons, supone Koushiro. Son los elegidos. Desde el primer momento, les han pedido sacrificios. Y cada vez, _cada vez_ , ellos pagan.

Para estar todos juntos, él sabe, lucharían siempre. Porque sus amigos lo valen.

* * *

 **Gaman** : La determinación para afrontar los obstáculos en la vida aún frente a aquellos desafíos que parecen insuperables. _Propuesta por mí._


	27. Astrophe

**Cien palabras  
**

Astrophe

Los ven partir en un arcoiris. Es otra decisión en una cadena de hechos que sólo pudieron seguir desde lejos, de la que fueron simples testigos.

Más tarde recordarán el miedo que padecieron cuando los perdieron en el cielo. Recordarán cómo unieron súplicas y buscaron consuelo cuando todo parecía irremediable y negro. Recordarán que pensaron en lo lejos que estaban. Recordarán el silencio que lo invadió todo y las ansias que los consumieron cuando ya no pudieron ver. Recordarán lo atrapados que se sintieron.

Y luego el alivio, el _inmenso_ alivio, que los invadió cuando los vieron regresar a casa.

* * *

 **Astrophe** : el sentimiento de estar atrapado en la Tierra. _Propuesta por LeCielVAN_


	28. Kopfkino

**Cien palabras  
**

Kopfkino

Noriko sueña.

Realmente no es la única. Hay otros niños, miles. Ella sabe que no es especial. Nunca la llamaron de un mundo distante ni la nombran en las noticias como milagros que preceden a un arco iris. Ella se mira en el espejo y se dice que no es especial. Pero ella quiere serlo.

 _¿Por qué no puede serlo?_

Imagina el peso de un digivice en sus manos y un compañero digimon en sus hombros. Piensa la sonrisa que portaría y hasta imagina un día claro en medio del gris.

Sus sueños se pintan de negro antes de cumplirse.

* * *

 **Kopfkino:** El acto de imaginar un completo escenario en la cabeza. _Propuesta por lamisteriosacristal_


	29. Onism

**Cien palabras  
**

Onism

Sora le pregunta si volverá a la casa para su cumpleaños y él quiere decirle que sí. Le pregunta cuándo volverá y quiere armar las maletas. Le habla de memorias y sueños. Le habla de una vida paralela y quiere decirle que le encantaría formar parte de ella.

Toshiko no pregunta. Lo hizo una vez. En la despedida. Haruhiko no puede dejar de sentirse egoísta por no poder darle una respuesta. Él quiere ser el hombre que ellas esperan, pero no puede serlo mientras tenga cosas por hacer.

Es triste destino, decide, poder seguir un solo camino a la vez.

* * *

 **Onism** : La frustración de estar atrapado en un cuerpo, que solo vive en un lugar por vez. _Propuesta por SkuAg_


	30. Concierto en el dōjō

Para SkuAg.

 **Cien palabras  
**

Concierto en el dōjō

Hoshi se quedó un paso atrás mientras miraba a su padre con los digimons. Tenía que sostener la paciencia que lo caracterizaba y mezclarla con la fuerza de su voz, para que los pequeños se mantuvieran en su sitio.

Sabía que su padre prefería el buen orden y la disciplina. También tenía sentido, para ese momento. No podrían practicar kendo si reinase el bullicio y el caos entre sus alumnos.

Iori se pregunta por qué decidió darle clases a los digimons y luego recuerda. Lo cierto es la idea de Hoshi lo arrastra hacia el pasado y los buenos momentos.

* * *

 **Concierto:** Buen orden y disposición de las cosas. _Propuesta por jacque-kari._

* * *

 **N/A** : La idea le pertenece a Sku, simplemente la adopté ;)


	31. De círculos

**Cien palabras  
**

De círculos

Tailmon no puede dejar de mirar el fulgor que brota desde el digimon recién llegado al hogar, la incandescencia que corta toda penumbra.

—¿Estás segura que es él? —pregunta Hikari, y su voz reverbera en el dolor de su pecho, lo sacude hasta que se queda sin otra cosa que alivio. Y Patamon se siente como una fuerza de calma a su lado. Es fácil responder porque sí, está segura.

El compañero del hijo menor de Hikari, que ríe en los brazos de su padre, no es Wizardmon. Pero _es_. Entre milagros que creía agotados, encontró el camino de regreso.

* * *

 **Incandescencia** : luz producida por altas temperaturas. ___P__ ropuesta por Midnighttreasure_


	32. Aware

**Cien palabras  
**

Aware

Se frota los ojos empapados por la noticia y suspira. Es una sorpresa, por lo inesperado. Y por la angustia que arrastra el conocimiento. Una vida se extinguió demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto. Jou no es ajeno a esas tragedias pero la pérdida lo golpea de cerca. Llega hondo, lo ahoga.

—¿La conocías? —pregunta Mariko.

—Trabajábamos juntos. Ayer parecía-

Los ayeres parecen siempre coloridos cuando el hoy es gris, él supone.

Mariko le besa la frente y Jou siente. Y cuando escucha las risas de los niños en el fondo, se desvanece el pensamiento. Es un ínfimo momento, pero le pertenece.

* * *

 **Aware:** lo agridulce de un corto momento de belleza trascendental. _Propuesta por SkuAg_


	33. Claroscura

**Cien palabras  
**

Claroscura

A Hikari, Takeru no la piensa simple. Es complicada en su misterio atronador, siempre en el límite del desinterés y el abnegación, sin sumergirse en las sombras pero sin quedarse bajo el resplandor. Claroscura en toda extensión, un _oxímoron_. Parada en diagonal a la luz quizá, piensa. Lo abarca todo.

Las palabras se amontonan en sonido y la canción se trunca. Yamato prometió ayudarlo con la música pero Takeru quiere hacer la letra toda suya. No escribe canciones, nunca lo hará bien. Pero Hikari lo inspira.

Y no es tanto una canción como una pregunta. _¿Puedes enfocarte en mí hoy?_

* * *

 **Oxímoron:** Palabras que, en una misma frase, se contradicen mutuamente, comunmente una detrás de la otra. _Propuesta por Gale el Remolino_


	34. Inmarcesible

**Cien palabras**

Inmarcesible

Es un sueño que tuvo una vez. Taichi pensó en mundos separados, en una despedida llena de lágrimas y melancolía. Pensó en un reencuentro tardío, en años de anhelos y pérdidas.

—Vi un mundo en el que los digimon estaban con nosotros siempre —había dicho Hikari, una vez en diciembre—. Me gustaría que pueda hacerse realidad.

Era una visión que ella tuvo una vez. Se encontró pensando en dos mundos fundiéndose y abrazos perdidos. Se encontró pensando en ocho niños que dejaron todo, en cómo luego otros tantos se fueron sumando. Es un sueño que no se marchita, que persiste.

* * *

 **Inmarcesible** : que no puede marchitarse. _Propuesta por Midnighttreasure_


	35. Sabores curiosos

**Cien palabras  
**

Sabores curiosos

—También está la _Pepsi ice-cream_ —comentó Takeru, con una sonrisa.

Hikari parpadeó. Bebió otro sorbo de su bebida, la efervescencia acostumbrada haciendo cosquillas en su garganta, antes de volverse a mirar a su mejor amigo.

—No te _creo_.

—Dice que sale en Rusia —continuó él, el gesto burlón alcanzando sus ojos azules gracias a la mirada interesada que tenía Hikari—. Quizá podamos preguntarle al amigo de Sora y Miyako, ¿Yuri? Él podría conseguirnos una.

Se rio. —Si haces eso, no será para que pueda probarla tanto como para molestar a tu hermano.

—¿Es que no pueden ser las dos cosas?

* * *

 **Efervescencia** : burbujas en cualquier tipo de líquido. _Propuesta por Midnighttreasure._


	36. La Hikari de sus pensamientos

**Cien palabras  
**

La Hikari de sus pensamientos

Las palabras de Hikari son blancas como la nieve. Koushiro puede quedarse durante horas viendo la pura sabiduría que se derrama en su conversación y el contraste contra ojos llenos de secretos oscuros. Hay un suave sabor rosado en sus caricias y toda ella está envuelta en la meliflua claridad con la que suena su risa. Koushiro mira a Hikari y se siente abrumado por lo que ve, todos los sentidos mezclados cuando de ella se trata.

A veces mientras el silencio los atrapa, se pregunta si ella lo nota a él. A la Hikari de sus pensamientos quisiera preguntarle.

* * *

 **Melifluo** : un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_


	37. Majime

**Cien palabras  
**

Majime

Es el nombre el que aparece en la mente de todos, escrito con trozos de cielo. La ven como entera y confiable, tranquila cuando todo es caos.

Es una sonrisa para los momentos de dolor, la mano que los detiene cuando pretenden ir muy rápido, el abrazo que necesitan cuando el llanto los consume. Es un apoyo constante, y ninguno hace pie cuando desaparece. Los enlaza, a todos, su cariño. Taichi, especialmente, se reafirma en aquel heroismo silencioso. Yamato la admira en lejanía.

Pero, muy en el fondo, Sora no puede dejar de preguntarse qué hizo para ganarse esa confianza.

* * *

 **Majime** : una persona confiable que puede conseguir que las cosas se hagan sin causar dramas. _Propuesta por SkuAg_


	38. Resquemor

**Cien palabras  
**

Resquemor

Gracias a la calma que Meiko provoca en Meicoomon, usufructo aparente de su mera presencia, obtienen la oportunidad para reagruparse tras un instante de locura. El tiempo se desmorona en su antigua normalidad y no pueden negar más la evidente verdad. Pese a que a Meiko no parece preocuparle, el digimon es peligroso.

Maki cierra los ojos pero la imagen de la niña y su compañero está grabada en sus retinas. En su corazón, con tanta violencia que amenaza con romperlo, se sacude algo muy parecido a la envidia.

Quisiera, por un momento, estirar la mano y alcanzar a Bakumon.

* * *

 **Usufructo** : Provecho o conjunto de utilidades o frutos que se obtiene de una cosa. _Propuesta por BluesHead-GreenEyes_


	39. Creencia

**Cien palabras  
**

Creencia

—Los encontraremos a todos —le dice Patamon, esperanza pura él—. Pero no podremos seguir por ahora. La noche caerá pronto.

El enemigo los había dejado en jaque tras la batalla, dispersos en el Mundo Digital, esperando vencerlos en la separación obligada de sus compañeros, dejándolos indefensos. No quiere pensar en el momento que la alejaron de Tailmon ni se atreve a pensar en cómo la encontrará. Tiene que pensar que todos estarán bien.

Hikari no quiere quedarse inmóvil. Quiere ayudar, quiere levantarse y quiere _hacer_. Quiere ser fuerte por sus amigos, por todos ellos.

—Vamos a estar bien.

Lo cree.

* * *

 **Jaque** : Entre la espada y la pared. Entre el fuego y las llamas. Cuando no se tiene escapatoria, ni otra opción. _Propuesta por Dunnik_


	40. Seguridades

**Cien palabras  
**

Seguridades

—Sabes que puedes tomarte un momento para descansar, ¿cierto?

Yoshie se asoma en la habitación a tiempo para ver a Koushiro apartarse de su computadora. Por un instante, parece a punto de discutir. Ve un gesto aflorar en la quietud pero el momento pasa y la calma llega.

—Me iré enseguida, Yoshie-san —le dice Jou al verla. Ella no puede dejar de fijarse la firmeza tranquila que reside en sus ojos oscuros—. Solo vine para comprobar que Koushiro estuviera bien.

—Gracias por venir.

Jou sacude el rostro, con una sonrisa suave. No podía hacer otra cosa. Koushiro era su _kohai_.

* * *

 **Kohai** : Literalmente "compañero de después." Su término se emplea en las relaciones interpersonales de los miembros de un grupo u organización. _Propuesta por Sthefynice_


	41. Retrouvailles

**Cien palabras  
**

Retrouvailles

Yamato parpadeó cuando se encontró atrapado entre los brazos de su abuelo. A un nivel fundamental, sabía que no debía sorprenderse. Michel Takaishi siempre había sido el más efusivo de sus familiares. Estaba tan lejos de la distancia cordial y el disimulo que se encontró sonrojándose ante el feroz, cálido afecto. Sería evidente su bochorno, para su consternación y el deleite de su hermano. Probablemente debía estar agradecido que solo estaban ellos tres.

—Me alegra _tanto_ verte otra vez.

Se sentía tan bien escuchar esas palabras. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, inviernos y primaveras.

—A mi también, _grand-père._

* * *

 **Retrouvailles** : La alegría de reencontrarse con alguien después de mucho tiempo. _Propuesta por Natsichan._

grand-père: _ _abuelo.__


	42. Irrealidades y preguntas

**Cien palabras  
**

Irrealidades y preguntas

No era del todo cierto que no quería conocerlos, aunque al deseo le tomó tiempo conformarse en su conciencia como idea irrefutable, como verdad admisible. También le costó armarse de valor para preguntarle a Yoshie —a su madre en toda forma menos en sangre— lo que la curiosidad carcomía. El estigma y la vergüenza y la duda terminaron diluyéndose mientras meditaba y buscaba formas para las preguntas que le picaban bajo la piel.

¿Cómo eran sus padres? ¿Quiénes eran en realidad?

Las respuestas las obtuvo a destiempo, pequeños ladrillos para una entelequia que jamás sería otra cosa. Ellos serían espejismos.

* * *

 **Entelequia** : Cosa, persona o situación perfecta e ideal que solo existe en la imaginación. _Propuesta por Natsichan_


	43. Freddoloso

**Cien palabras  
**

Freddoloso

El clima helado dispara detellos en la mente de Iori. Se le eriza la piel por memorias en fuga. Memorias de un lugar apagado. Imágenes tintadas de gris, negro y rojo. Miyako se estremece, siempre ha sido muy sensible al frío.

Él abre la boca ofrecerle su abrigo, y su amiga lo rechaza de antemano. _Pero gracias_ , le dice ella.

Miyako se pregunta si sus digimon están bien en el Mundo Digital, si pasarán frío. Está seguro que no. Armadimon tiene una piel dura. Por otro lado, las plumas mantendrán cálido a Hawkmon. Y estarán juntos, esperan.

Ellos _necesitan_ creer.

* * *

 **Freddoloso** : Alguien que es muy sensible al frío. _Propuesta por SkuAg._


	44. Niño elegido

**Cien palabras  
**

Niño elegido

—Existen tres tipos de alumbrado de faros.

Wormmon levanta la mirada, parpadeando en confusión ante la interrupción repentina.

—¿Qué dices, Ken?

—Existen tres tipos de alumbrado de faros —repite, sonando cada vez más hueco—. El faro del mar de la oscuridad es uno catóptrico, que es más simple que los otros. O más bien, solo que emplea metal para generar un reflejo. Solo que refleja la oscuridad en lugar de reflejar la luz. La luz no me eligió…

Wormmon tiembla.

—Ken, eso no-

—La oscuridad me eligió… a mí. No lo eligió a Osamu. Todos siempre lo eligieron a Osamu.

* * *

 **Catóptrico/ca** : Dicho de un aparato: Que muestra los objetos por medio de la luz refleja. (O): Parte de la óptica que trata de las propiedades de la luz refleja. _Propuesta por SkuAg._


	45. En tiempo perdido

**Cien palabras  
**

En tiempo perdido

—¿Y esa cosa qué es, Miyako?

—Ya te lo dije. Es un reloj de agua. Como hay relojes de arena, hay relojes de agua.

—¿No crees que estás un poco obsesionada con el tiempo?

Ken da un respingo en la pregunta descuidada de Daisuke. Pero su mente zumba con la misma cuestión.

Miyako suspira. Es un sonido largo y agónico, pero se siente... correcto. No quiere concentrarse en el silencio que alcanza a recordar en flashes. No les han dicho qué pasó con ellos y Ken no recuerda mucho: eso es lo peor.

—No quiero volverlo a perder.

Ninguno quiere.

* * *

 **Clepsidra:** Reloj de agua. _Propuesta por SkuAg._


	46. Verschlimmbessern

[Para el topic Takari] Aunque, por supuesto, es una fecha inventada, traté de escribir algunas sobre Takeru para celebrarlo en cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades!

* * *

 **Cien palabras**

Verschlimmbessern

Takeru mira a Ken y lee la pregunta en sus ojos. Ken no alzaría la voz para cuestionar a Daisuke, probablemente le tomaría más que una vaga duda para alcanzar ese punto.

Él, por suerte, nunca tuvo reparos. —¿Estás seguro, completamente, que no hiciste nada más?

La indignación en los ojos de Daisuke borra su antigua angustia. —Te digo que no es mi culpa.

—Es que tú... —Takeru hace un gesto de impotencia con su mano—. Ya sabes. No eres conocido por tener tacto a la hora de hablar con Miyako… Es típico Daisuke. Es-

—Verschlimmbessern —acota Ken.

—Vers... ¿qué?

* * *

 **Verschlimmbessern** (alemán): hacer algo peor por un intento equivocado pero bien intencionado de hacer algo que sea mejor. _Propuesta por mí._


	47. Abrazos

**Cien palabras**

Abrazos

Takeru le abraza las piernas a Hiroaki en cada encuentro, demasiado pequeño para alcanzar sus brazos, y su padre le apoya una mano sobre la cabeza con toda la suavidad que esconde. Yamato reconoce el gesto porque es vago reflejo del saludo que recibe. Y es una imagen espejada al gesto que recibe Natsuko con cada despedida. Él los rodea con brazos diminutos, ampliando la sonrisa, como si pensase que ellos se están rompiendo lentamente en la distancia y quiere mantenerlos al alcance de sus manos.

Saben, los tres, que lo único que Takeru quiere es a su familia unida.

* * *

 **Cingulomania:** Fuerte deseo de sostener a alguien entre sus brazos. ___P__ ropuesta por lamisteriosacristal._


	48. Abbiocco

**Cien palabras**

Abbiocco

Patamon se frota los ojos con pereza, pero Takeru imagina que tiene mucho más que ver con todo lo que se ha devorado en la última hora que algún deseo de dormir.

—Supongo que es una buena idea que Sora-san haya decidido hacer una torta de cumpleaños extra —comenta Takeru mientras que Patamon se acurruca en sus brazos.

Agumon es siempre al que todos acusan de glotón pero él sospecha nadie creería la cantidad de carbohidratos que consume Patamon a diario.

—Los digimon necesitamos algo de comida extra para estar en su mundo —reniega, somnoliento—. Es lo que dijo Tentomon.

* * *

 **Abbiocco** : La sensación de sueño que te da después de comer mucho. _Propuesta por SkuAg_


	49. Thương

**Cien palabras**

Thương

Si hay algo en lo que Natsuko y Hiroaki coinciden en tiempos de desorden es que a los dos los derrite la calidez de su niño de primavera como ninguna otra cosa. Con Yamato es todo más intenso, todo parecía ser hielo y fuego. Su primer todo plagado de amor, dudas, alegrías y nerviosismo. A Takeru lo vivieron con holgura, con experiencia... con la sombra del amor marchito y la esperanza del renacimiento.

Amarlos a ellos nunca fue el problema. Hiroaki quiere decirlo, pero las palabras se le cierran en la garganta. Natsuko trata de simular que es suficiente pensarlo.

* * *

Thương: Amar con ternura. Una profunda y sincera noción de afecto y ternura entre los miembros de una familia, amigos o amantes. _Propuesta por mí._


	50. Busenfreunde

**Cien palabras**

Busenfreunde

—Leí que el proverbio se puede traducir _literalmente_ como «una imagen vale diez mil palabras».

Hikari, que está del otro lado de la lente, sonríe. A ella le fascinan las fotografías desde que era niña y, pese a que los modelos de sus cámaras han cambiado a través de los años, la idea de ella sin una se le presenta como incoherente.

Las imágenes son amables. Lo que capta en un solo impacto cautiva. O te conmueve. Son inspiradoras. Y sugerentes. Invitan a la exploración y a querer saber más. Te conquistan. Disparan sensaciones.

Para Takeru, Hikari es todo eso.

* * *

 **Busenfreunde** : Amigos muy cercanos que están siempre juntos y sienten que son parte del otro. ___P__ ropuesta por lamisteriosacristal_


End file.
